


Crawl Out Through the Fallout

by fusrodie



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusrodie/pseuds/fusrodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Female Sole Survivor crawling out of the Vault and into the Wasteland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawl Out Through the Fallout

Her eyes snap shut as she bathes in the sunlight, and she doesn’t wish to open them ever again. The last time she had seen the sun up in the sky reminded her of happier times; Shaun cooing in her arms, her husband holding her by the waist, his lips stretched into the beautiful smile she had fallen for, soothing words whispered in her ear. Soft grass beneath her feet, wind caressing her skin, the warm touch of his hand that always gave her butterflies. Neighbors greeting from afar, standing behind white picket fences, friendly faces that brought her comfort. Cars humming as they passed down the street, dogs barking somewhere far away.

Maybe if she kept her eyes closed, she would soon discover it had been a dream, all of it. The way her lips quivered, skin rumpled from the cold, frosted fingertips and hard plastic against her back. A dream, no small framed woman stretching her arms to take him away, no piercing eyes and scarred face to haunt her, Nate smiling like he always did, laying beside her by the bed. A bad dream, a terrible dream, no threats and no war. But she knew better, felt the weight of the metal in her hand, suit clinging to her body, sweat sliding down her back despite the cold inside the Vault.

The platform protested under her weight, gears shifting as it pushed her higher, until it came to an ungraceful halt that knocked off her balance, hands reaching for the ground when her knees gave. Fingers coil as she pulls back, a hiss escaping her lips when the barrel of the pistol presses under her palm. Her eyes open to see rusted metal, white letters fading away, a cloud of dust looming over her head. The world looks nothing like she remembers. Uncertain steps lead her down the path she remembers trailing just yesterday; but there is brown where there had been green, dead leaves pooling on the hood of abandoned cars. The smell of things left to roast in the sun for too long, gravel and broken glass cracking under the soles of her boots, stringing together a symphony she wished she’d never heard. She notices tattered fabric amidst the dirt, blues that had turned grey, darkened bones a short while after.

She sees the silhouettes of Sanctuary Hills in the distance, her hopes of finding another human being getting smaller the closer she came. Her eyes water but she is too startled to cry, breathing ragged and hands shaking. Something shines as it twirls in the sunlight, blinds her for a brief second, orange light hovering over the ground where her home ought to be, and she walks faster, grips the pistol tighter.

Two hundred years, Codsworth tells her. Two hundred years, _where is your family, mum?_ , but the question is far too hard to answer. Two hundred years, _perhaps they can be found_. Two hundred years, Nate’s dead body slumped inside his pod, a bullet wound in his temple. Two hundred years, Shaun crying as he is taken away, her voice cracking as she screams. Two hundred years, though she wished it wasn’t so.


End file.
